The Adventures of Takeru and Daisuke
by Sen-Tay
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles relating to life as told through the eyes of Takeru. Mostly Takeru&Daisuke friendship with spatterings of Taichi/Takeru and Yama/Dais slash/shonen-ai.
1. Intro : Another Late NightEarly Morning

_Introduction _: **Another Late Night/Early Morning**

Takeru paused just as his fingers were about to type his next sentence. Daisuke was moving; was he waking up or was he just motioning in his sleep? After a few second's wait, the latter was confirmed. He could continue his tirade.

Was it healthy to stay up until 5 am, straining his blue eyes against the inhumanly white glow of the computer? No. But neither was allowing all of his thoughts to stay inside of him, causing torrential chaos.

He had to let it all out. He had to feel the relief of seeing his thoughts in words. He was almost done. After this paragraph he could lay down his exhausted head.

With a sleep-sloppy grin, Takeru decided that he was satisfied with his latest development. He could retire to the spare mattress on the floor.

Tomorrow morning he'd need a Starbuck's Caramel Frappachino.

**Author's Note:**

Just like Takeru, I need to write out my thoughts and feelings. I find it easiest to stick him in my place and narrarate my life. Which is what these collections will be. Most of the events, feelings and emotions displayed in the following short stories or drabbles have in fact already been lived by me.

I have always loved Takeru and Daisuke, so they will be most likely the main characters. Although I adore them as a couple, I value their enduring friendship more, so these won't display any Daikeru/Takesuke moments – if anything, just friendship stuff.

What I can assure is that there will be Taikeru (Taichi x Takeru), just because that is my OTP and if I were to date any of the digidestined, it would have to be Tai. There is potential to any other couplings. Other characters will include Yamato, Ken, Hikari and every so often others.

I have no concrete plans for this; I'm only winging my way through it. If I think anything I've thought or experienced would be cute or good for this, I'll write it up. They'll be either short stories or drabbles, most of them relating to each other.

I hope you enjoy reading, in a round about way, the story of my life as displayed through the great Takeru Takashi and friends.

Welcome to **The Adventures of Takeru and Daisuke** : _a collection of short stories and drabbles relating to life as told through the eyes of Takeru._


	2. Inspiration Comes in Hazel Eyed Brunette

**Inspiration Comes In Hazel Eyed Brunettes**

**Short Story**

**Word Count: **1,038

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke (no coupling)

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** Sometimes inspiration has to come to you in a different way.

Takeru tapped his pen impatiently on his notebook, his eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to finish his hanging sentence. The students around him were loud and enthusiastic; it was lunchtime and Takeru had chosen a tree outside the cafeteria to brush up his current work in progress.

Frisbees flew around and the sound of tennis shoes and flip-flops hitting the ground distracted the agitated blonde. For some reason, Takeru couldn't quite concentrate.

Not that the business of his peers was the problem; he'd managed to create some of his best work under that tree during the most deafening dins possible.

It was something else, and Takeru knew it. It was a monster, a demon; a writer's arch nemesis. It's a horrible spinning vortex of nothingness, a black hole of oblivion.

Takeru had no sudden bursts of scritchy-scratchings of his pen flying madly across his paper. Neither did he have at least the relaxing flow of words steadily flooding his lines.

He had no inspiration whatsoever. He had a nasty case of writer's block.

"…'And then he'…No," the blonde muttered to himself, scratching out his last attempt. "'When he saw that they were alone, he'…He what?"

Takeru paused, staring fixedly at his blue scrawls. "What does he do? What does he do?"

Frustrated, Takeru was about to throw his notebook and pen down in fury when a large figure stepped into his sun, casting a shadow over the angry teen. Instead of the ground, Takeru threw his things at the figure.

"Hey!"

Takeru, shocked by his immediate reaction, gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

When the figure stepped out of the glare of the sun and Takeru saw who it was, the blonde broke off.

"Oh, it's just you."

Daisuke, sitting down and handing the abused notebook and pen back to his disgruntled friend, scowled. "Oh gee, it's only me. Thanks a lot there Takeru. Nice to know how you really, truly feel."

Snatching back his things, Takeru sighed. "Not right now Dai."

The brunette frowned. "What's wrong Teeks? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Takeru snapped. Smoothing his speech, he continued. "Today just, well, it sucks big time."

Daisuke poked his friend's face. "How so?"

Growling with pulsing aggression, Takeru grasped his pen tightly and glared at his notebook. "I can't write," he grumbled.

"What? Didn't catch that."

"I…can't write."

Daisuke goggled at his friend. "Really? I could' a sworn I saw you taking down notes today in English."

Takeru groaned. "No! I can write letters, yes. But I, I-I, …just can't…_write_."

As if to convince the brunette that it was so, Takeru opened up his notebook to the last page he had written on, the one that held his horrid hanging sentence.

"'Charlie gazed longingly at the chocolate cake. His mouth was about to drip drool. When his teacher finally announced the beginning of recess, his class began to move toward the door. Soon every student had dispersed, even the teacher. When he saw that they were all alone, he'…He what?"

"ARRGG!"

Ripping away the notebook, Takeru made to tear the paper to shreds. With a panicked look, Daisuke lunged at the blonde.

"No! Don't Takeru!"

Raising an eyebrow, Takeru whispered menacingly, "Why not?"

"You'll kill Charlie!"

Takeru scowled. "What do you know about Charlie? Obviously I don't know him enough to finish a freakin' sentence!"

Grabbing the notebook away from the murderously displeased writer, Daisuke held the notebook desperately to his chest. "Takeru!" he pleaded. "Think about it! It's Charlie, the boy who's been drooling over that chocolate cake for too long, and then, by chance, he's left alone with it!"

Seething, Takeru snarled, "But I don't know what he'll do next!" The blonde attempted to steal his spiral back, but no avail.

"Umm, eat it?"

Takeru pulled at his hair. "It's not that simple, Dai! Does he shove it down his throat, or does he take his time? Is it the fudge frosting or the inner layer of vanilla that he likes best? That's the problem, my ultimate dilemma. I don't know my character!"

Hazel eyes blinked at clouded azure ones. A small pause dragged on the moment as Daisuke finally responded to the defeated blonde.

"What would you do?"

Takeru hesitated. "H-huh?"

"Or better yet, what wouldn't you do, you goody-goody?"

Shaking his head, Takeru closed his eyes in defeat. "I don't understand. This isn't about me, it's about Charlie."

A small smack sounded as Daisuke thwacked Takeru upside his head with the notebook. "Wrong but right. It's about Charlie, yes. But isn't Charlie apart of you? I mean, every character you write about, every single one has traits that are yours or some that you see in others or even some that you've always wanted. That's the whole point of writing, to put yourself into your work, share your life experiences, feelings, wishes and thoughts."

Handing the notebook back to his friend, Daisuke smiled. "Put yourself in Charlie's seat and just go from there. Inspiration can't be faked, just as motivation can be a real aggravation. Don't push it; let it come to you."

Takeru quietly took back his pad and pen, gazing at Daisuke with a perplexed look. The brunette turned to leave, saying over his shoulder, "Good luck Teeks. And let me read it when you're done! I want to see what Charlie does."

He watched Daisuke leave, making his way towards the soccer players, waving his hands in the air as to say "pass it to me." Soon, the brunette became apart of the background noise.

Takeru glanced down at the still-opened page. Holding his pen loosely in his right hand, he gently twirled it around his fingers.

Soon the twirling stopped. It was poised readily on top of the lined paper; quickly leaking it's ink to fill up the space, the bluish pen's hue slowly flooded the page. Every once in a while it stopped. Spelling mistakes were here and there and spacing was screwy, not to mention the horrible penmanship.

"And then he slowly approached the counter displaying the chocolate object of his absolute desire. His mischievous hazel eyes almost bounced as he slowly reached with a single finger towards the tantalizing icing…"


	3. Through the Gloom

**Through the Gloom**

**Drabble**

**Word Count:** 345

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Sometimes you get in trouble, but does that mean that you let it get you down?

It wasn't like he hadn't ever gotten in trouble before. His mother had yelled at him numerous times. He could handle the reprimands; he understood his mistakes.

It was the tension that he hated, the gloomy mood that would set in after the scolding. It reminded him of before, back before the big split up. Back when he had a father to wait for, and a brother to play with. But there was the yelling and the fighting, the sadness and frustration in the air, and it all inevitably lead to the divorce.

Not that Takeru and his mother fighting would end up with Takeru "divorcing" his mother, no. It was just the whole emotional aspect of it; like, the whole feeling in the air just…irritated him incessantly.

And so he sat on the couch, fidgiting and waiting for his mother to come home, only to get her dissapointed glare and her huffy attitude. He just scowled in anticipation for the words to come out of her mouth, for her to tell him, "You just don't listen, do you? When will you start paying more attention? I can't tell you how many times I've told you this, and yet you still don't get it right. What do I have to do to get it through your head?" And so on.

It wasn't good for his nerves to twitch at the slightest sound that could be the elevator, or to turn his head at the tiniest click that could be the keys unlocking the door. Takeru needed to vent, to argue what he couldn't argue with his mother.

Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed the numbers he had engraved into his memory. It only took two rings to hear the voice he'd been hoping, no, needing to hear.

"_Moshi moshi, it's Daisuke."_

"Dai? It's me."

"_Takeru! What's going on?"_

"You remember that appointment I was supposed to remember?"

"_Supposed to? Uh oh, tell me what happened."_

It was good, Takeru decided, that he had a friend like Daisuke who'd help him get through the gloom.


	4. How Google Ruined and Then Saved My Life

**How Google Ruined and Then Saved My Life**

**Short Story**

**Word Count:** 1,719

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke, Taichi (mentioned Yamato, Ken, Hikari and Mimi)

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** What happens when your online journal gets read by the wrong eyes.

Imagine that you could record every single thought and idea inside a secretive journal. Everything and everyone that you wished to speak of could be spoken about. And you knew that nobody would read it, because who could find such a journal?

You pour your whole being and heart into words and write them up so you can read it with your own eyes. You make sure that however you feel at that moment, whatever occurrence has caused such resonance in that time of you life, you record it exact and precise.

And, okay, so maybe you don't always write in it every day, but enough to fill pages and pages of obsessive longing for the person of your affections, or to rant and rave about whatever has been bothering you.

Most revel in the fact that they can organize their thoughts and clear their mind by journaling. And most, at least those who wish for their journals to not be read by anyone, do so in a paper journal.

I chose a livejournal. Why did I do this? Because I am too lazy to write. Typing is so much easier, especially after taking typing in freshman year.

The only problem is that in having a livejournal, I risk someone reading it. While the chances of this are pretty slim, since I don't advertise my journal and I have an online alias, I thought that I was safe from unwanted eyes glancing at my deepest, darkest secrets.

I was wrong.

I'm sure you can imagine my surprise and absolute horror when I received a myspace message from a certain brunette who goes by the name Taichi.

_hey takeru i thought id tell you that i was searching for yamas band the other night and i found your livejournal. i didnt mean to read too much, but dont worry i wont tell anyone your secrets, especially daisuke. _

I think my heart stopped the moment I read that. I hadn't updated my journal in, like, forever (i.e.: two months), and because of the fact that my journal was outdated and full of the silly thoughts of an 11-2 month old me, I began to panic.

Taichi knew. He knew everything. Everything that I had written in the past year, Taichi knew. He knew everyone that I liked, everything I complained about or relished in. He knew it all. He knew that I used to obsess about Mimi. He knew I once had a crush on Hikari. And one on Ken. And now he thought that I had a crush on Daisuke. Which was so not true, cause that's what I thought was going on two months ago. But of course now I knew that it wasn't Dai, my best friend Dai, that I got all giddy to see at soccer practice, it was another…

And then I almost screamed. No wait, I did scream. I screamed, for I was in all out panic mode. _Taichi almost knew that I had a crush on him._

Thank Kami-sama that I hadn't gotten around to journaling this newly discovered fact. But nonetheless, Taichi still thought that I was head-over-heels for my best friend, which is quite worse than, although not as embarrassing, as him finding out that I was crushing on him.

What was I going to do? Well, duh.

"_Moshi moshi, it's Daisuke."_

"Dai? Dai! Oh my gosh, you'll never believe it!"

"_What happened now?"_

"Taichi knows."

"…_knows what? You told him?"_

"NO! He..he found my livejournal."

Now, for obvious reasons, Daisuke had never seen my livejournal. He knew I had one, but respected my privacy and never tried to search for it.

"_How?"_

"I must've mentioned Yamato's band in there somewhere. He said he was searching for it and he found my journal. Oh my god, is my journal on a search engine!"

I threw down the phone, ignoring Dai's muffled shouts from the earpiece. Racing to my computer, I quickly typed in my password and hit the Internet icon. My home page is Google, so as soon as it popped up, I typed in "Teenage Wolves" and hit enter.

Hmm, Yamato's band is mentioned on over 2,000 sites…and on the second page, three sites down, there was my livejournal link. Plain and simple, one click got you right to all of my deepest darkest secrets.

And then I screamed again.

After I had somewhat regained my composure, I walked slowly back to the living room and picked up the screaming phone.

"_Takeru Takashi, don't ever leave me hanging like that again."_

"I can't believe he knows," I mumbled in shock.

"_Well, you don't like Hika or Ken anymore. And you most certainly don't think of Mimi that way, either. So what's it matter?"_

Umm, hello? "The mere fact that he knows my patheticness and how I documented it all, that's enough to make me go stand in the middle of traffic at midnight wearing all black! This is disastrous! He must think I'm insane."

"_Takeru, you are insane."_

"But that's not the point!" I sighed in frustration. Why did Dai have to be so wrongly right? "Damn Google. Damn it to hell."

"_At least he doesn't know that you like him. Yet. You are going to tell him still, right?"_

I was going to, eventually. But now that all of this…

"No, never. He would then definitely think I was off my rocker."

And that's when I decided that my life was over. Thanks to Google. My would-be true love and I could never be, for he knew everything that I couldn't even tell my best friend. He knew my most trivial thoughts and random ramblings. He even knew the tenderest parts of me, the parts that loved without conscience. He knew that I was fool who had had a crush on almost half of all of our friends.

And while this may seem like perfect grounds for the beginning of a relationship, I kid you not when I tell you that this is not so. Taichi knowing all of my secrets absolutely mortified me. I practically shivered in fear and agony at the thought of Taichi reading the entries of my journal.

For a long hour, I went through my whole journal and made every part of it private. I avoided responding to Taichi's message and put up an away note on AIM. I thought I was going to puke every time I looked at the computer.

When Yama's next gig rolled around, I debated staying home. About to play sick, Daisuke dragged me away from my apartment.

"C'mon, you've got to get out. It's been five days and you've been holed up in your room the whole time. I'll bet you Taichi doesn't even remember any of it anymore."

I hoped with all my heart that Dai would be right.

Everything was going fine, until Taichi entered the coffee house. I felt a pang strike my spine and carry down to the souls of my shoes. He saw me and grinned knowingly, causing me to nervously smile back. I tried to send ESP waves of, _"I know you know, but shut up about it, just stay quiet, you cannot even begin to know how completely embarrassed I am."_

"Hey Takeru, what's shakin'?"

Truth be told, I was shaking. But he didn't need to know that.

"I don't like Daisuke," I blurted.

Brown eyes widened as Taichi's smile faltered. "Huh?"

Glancing nervously around and securing myself with the fact that Dai was hanging off of Ken, I whispered, "Just so you know, I don't like Daisuke. I never did."

"But you liked Mimi, my sister and Ken?"

I flinched. "Um, yes. But that was a long time ago, I feel completely different now."

Taichi's all-knowing grin returned and he nodded. "Okay then Teeks."

As he walked towards my brother and his band, Tai turned and winked at me. I think I almost melted right there on the spot. Taichi could be trusted. I knew that though. He was a good guy, a good friend.

And I had such a huge crush on him. And it was all ruined, thanks to stupid Google.

Or so I thought.

A couple days following, I received a life-shattering message on myspace.

_i just wanted to tell you i think you are amazing. you are smart, funny and yes a little crazy, and on top of all of that youre beautiful. i always have fun when i'm around you and miss you when i dont see you. you said in one of your entries that if you like somebody, tell them, so that's what i'm doing. "If you can't get somebody out of your head then maybe they're meant to be there"- after this last week i cant get you out of my head. not saying its a bad thing cause i dont mind you being there, cause its like I have Takeru all the time. the other day i couldnt stop staring at your beautiful face and those blue eyes. i just love it. now i know i like you, i dont want to say im in love, but thats what i think. i dont want to say it cause it might freak you out and those words are really strong. to sum all this up i wanted to tell you how much i like you and think about you. i hope i didn't scare you._

_Taichi_

I sat there in shock. Well, for the first two seconds. And then came the squealing.

It was the sweetest, the most endearing thing I had ever gotten. No other person had ever told me they liked me _liked me_. And it was triple word score due to the person confessing their feelings was none other than Taichi Yagami, the main star of most (okay, all) of my day dreams – and night.

I felt like I was floating away on a cloud, a cloud shaped like Taichi. Sighing, I quickly replied back. Pouring out my soul to match his efforts and reassuring him that in no way did he even come close to freaking me out, I was trembling with excitement as I hit the send button.

What did I do after that?

Duh.

"_Moshi moshi, it's Daisuke."_

"Dai? Dai! Oh my gosh, you'll never believe it!"


	5. What Brothers Are For

**What Brothers Are For**

**Drabble**

**Word Count:** 247

**Characters:** Takeru, Yamato, mentions all of the rest

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Boredom and spontaneous combustion haunt Takeru on a summer day.

It was just another boring summer day. Partly cloudy with temps of 99, humidity at a record high. Takeru was sure he was going to melt, if not spontaneously combust. He had seen a biology video in sophomore year on spontaneous combustion, and now feared its appearance at times of increased heat.

There just wasn't anything to do.

Taichi was visiting his grandmother in Osaka, and was only able to tear himself away from family at nights, so Takeru couldn't expect his call for another five hours.

Daisuke was at a soccer tournament, his summer team having reached the finals. Of course, Ken was also on the team, so this ruled out Takeru's third option.

Hikari, his fourth, was obviously in Osaka, and Takeru was sure that he couldn't handle Miyako's incessant gossiping and all together noisy demeanor. Nor could he be able to tolerate Iori's quiet, annalistic moods.

Sora, living with her father for the week. Koushiro, teaching an adult summer computer class. Jyou, at summer study sessions of the Pre-med variety. Mimi, still in America.

And then Takeru realized that all of his options had run out. Well, all except for one.

The phone rang once, then twice, and then a voice said, "_Yamato here_."

"Hey Yamato, it's me."

A pause. _"You wanna come over?"_

"Be there in a bit." _If I don't burst into fire on my way_, Takeru thought to himself as he hung up the phone and threw it onto the couch.


	6. Glitter

**Glitter**

**Drabble**

**Word Count: **220

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke, Ken

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Daisuke has an idea to cheer Ken up.

Sometimes I wish my friend were normal. But, this time wasn't one of those times.

"I'm telling you, it'll work."

"But Daisuke, Ken's not a flower."

Hazel eyes narrowed. "It's a metaphor."

I shook my head. "But you're taking it literally."

"But, you must admit, I have a point. Hey! There he is. Ken, KEN! OVER HERE!"

Daisuke did have a point, the point not being the point he was referring to let me assure you, but a point nonetheless. Ken did look a bit like a wilted flower. Understandable, due to the fact that it was his brother's birthday, his dead brother I mean. But I didn't understand how we were going to use glitter to make Ken…unwilted.

As Ken slowly turned to see us and then approach us, Daisuke scrambled with the white construction paper soaked in glue and glitter.

"Careful Dai, it's not completely dry yet. Oh, hi Ken. How are you?"

Before Ken could answer, Daisuke shoved the paper in front of his face. "How does this make you feel?"

Ken stared at the rainbow glitter for a moment, his eyes practically seeing right through the paper. But then the sunlight caught the little pieces, and it sparkled. Violet eyes widened and I could've sworn that Ken's face opened up, just like a flower.

"Less wilted."


	7. Hot Is Santa Hats

**Hot Is Santa Hats**

**Short Story**

**Word Count:** 944

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** There's only one perect gift for Daisuke, but it doesn't really fit in a box.

Daisuke was a fickle one. Takeru knew that there was at least 30 items on the brunette's Christmas wish list, but he couldn't manage to weasle any of them out of his friend.

"Dai, would you just tell me already? Or give me at least a hint?"

Burgundy hair flew left, then right, then left again as Daisuke shook his head. "Nope. Surprise me."

Exasperated, Takeru closed his eyes and counted to ten. He had to have patience, Daisuke would break down sooner or later.

"Anyways, what would you like for a present, Takeru?"

"You hypocryte! You can ask me, but I can't ask you?"

Daisuke meerly smiled innocently. "I didn't say you couldn't ask, I just said that I wouldn't tell you. So there's nothing stopping me from asking you what you would like."

"Well," Takeru huffed. "Tough luck. I'm not telling you."

The other meerly shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Besides, I already know what I'm getting you. In fact, I already have half of it at home."

How could he have half a present? Takeru decided he shouldn't ask.

They continued walking down the snow covered sidewalk. Takeru pulled the collar of his jacket over his neck, trying to ignore the slight chill that ran down his back. December was most certainly colder this year than last.

"You know what would be hot?"

The blonde groaned, knowing full well what was coming. Daisuke had these moments where he envisioned what would be, in his mind, hot. Most cases this involved images of Takeru's brother Yamato, of who Daisuke found extreemely attractive.

"What now Dais?"

The brunette stopped as he peered into the window of one of the side stores. It was decorated with little minature santas and elves.

"Yama in a santa hat."

Takeru snickered, the picture of his older brother trying to place a red santa hat on his head without mussing up his hair becoming more comical as he thought of it.

"No really, and if he had some jingle bells on his arm and he popped out of a box playing his guitar…oh wow, that's hot."

By this point, Takeru was laughing so hard, the few people walking around the teenage boys peered at them with annoyed looks on their faces. Daisuke scowled slightly.

"Whatever Teeks. I still think it'd be hot."

Hmm, Takeru thought as Daisuke and him contuned walking along the street. At least he had a lead for a gift.

The eight days till Christmas Eve passed quickly, and as Takeru prepared for the big day, he smiled as he thought of the gift he'd finally come up with for Daisuke.

At the Teenage Wolves winter bash at the local coffee house, Takeru pulled Daisuke aside.

"Teeks! Happy Christmas Eve!" He stuck out a small package to the blonde.

"Oh Daisuke, you shouldn't have. Really." And he did mean it; Takeru was almost too scared to untie the green ribbon that held the box together. It wasn't anything to fret about though, for inside the box was a…

"Hand knit scarf made by yours truly! How d'ya like it? It took me weeks to do, and I only had to start over, like, four times."

Takeru had prepared himself to fake happiness over the would-be-dud-gift from Daisuke. But there was no faking involved; the scarf was green and white striped, and the ends had tassles of the same colors. It was really nice.

"Wow, Daisuke. It's great. I, wow, I really like it."

The glee on the brunette's face could've replaced the star on top of Takeru's Christmas tree. "Wait, there's more!"

At the bottom of the box was a photo of a-

"Why is there a picture of mistletoe in here Dai-"

"Taichi-sempai! Over here!"

Takeru looked up in shock to see the bushy haired Taichi stride towards them. The older was about to say hello to an already blushing Takeru, but Daisuke grabbed the box and held it above the other two's heads.

"Well, would you look at that? It's mistletoe! You two gotta kiss."

Takeru was torn between killing and hugging Dais. He and Taichi had been slowly getting to know each other, but a one time hand holding at the movies was the only marker in their physical deparment.

It was a little quick and chapped (Taichi had no mind for chapstick), but to Takeru it was perfect. Taichi smiled and muttered something about grabbing a latte, stepping away with a little wobble in his walk. As Takeru turned to endlessly thank Daisuke, a voice sounded over the microphone.

"Excuse me, I believe that we're ready to begin. But before that, I have a special request. Everyone knows the song All I Want For Christmas? Well, sing along, then."

Yamato had nearly denied Takeru. The song wasn't the problem. Sure, he'd never played it before, and eight days to learn it wouldn't be easy. But he supposed he could use his neverending skills and pull it off for his brother. It was the hat and the bells where he was ready to draw the line.

"But Yamato, it's essential!"

"It's retarded, that's what it is."

"Please! Somebody will be really happy to see you in them, trust me on this."

Yamato thought of this for a moment. Could he help it if he was so hot? Of course not. And why shouldn't he spread the holiday cheer by making his fans happy?

And so he obliged.

Takeru still snickered under his breath as he watched Daisuke go all starry eyed as he stared up at a santa-hated, jingle-belled Yamato.

"I told you it would be hot, Takeru."

Takeru giggled. "Merry Christmas, Daisuke."


	8. Good Day

**Good Day**

**Drabble**

**Word Count:** 133

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Takeru, Taichi (mentions the digidestined in general)

**Summary**: Takeru's mother always warned him of pen poisoning, but he never listened.

It was a long day. A good day though, Takeru decided. As the blonde glanced at his hand for reminders or messages he may have written, he smiled.

The events of his good day were scrawled and worn on his palm. For newspaper he had to ask the advisor some questions about work nights. There was an after school meeting for the retired digidestined to all just catch up. And then there was some homework that had yet to be done.

As Takeru leaned his head against the window of Taichi's car, he sighed with content. His brunette koi smiled and grasped Takeru's written-on hand with his free one.

The blonde grinned back and closed his eyes. Yes, it was a long day, Takeru thought as he dozed off. A good day though.


	9. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**Drabble**

**Word Count: **153

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke, mentions Taichi

**Summary:** Somehow Takeru forgets when he should be jealous.

"…and then we scored the winning goal! It was awesome!"

Daisuke was describing the events of last night's football game as I hurriedly arranged my latest article. I unfortunately missed watching my gorgeous boyfriend running around and getting all sweaty due to a newspaper meeting that ran late.

"Those jerk-faced Osakas looked murderous, but they were too wussy to start anything. We were so psyched! Taichi-sempai and I started running around, me on his back, and we all circled those losers! Those lame Osakas."

I sighed at my friend's immaturity. "Daisuke, you're so pig-headed. Why can't you be a good sport and win graciously?"

The brunette scoffed. "Then that makes winning no fun."

I was on the verge of a long winded retort that described how you can have fun with winning without insulting the other team when I finally realized something.

"-wait. You were on Taichi's back?"

Daisuke broke out into laughter.


	10. Fire Resistant

**Fire Resistant **

**Drabble**

**Word Count**: 219

**Characters**: Takeru, Daisuke

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: The most important things in life don't die in flames.

Nobody could say that their friendship was perfect. Nothing is perfect after all. Besides, even before they were best buds, they were mortal rivals.

So it was no surprise when the hallways were witness to two teenage boys bickering at each other.

"You just HAD to try the gloves. You just COULDN'T listen to the teacher. And you just COMPLETELY set fire to half the lab!"

The burgundy-brunette scoffed. "Oh please. It was only about a quarter."

"Same difference."

"Not really."

The blonde groaned. "You know what I mean! God Daisuke, you set fire to a pair of gloves!"

"They were supposed to be fire resistant!"

"But Mr. Kanto said NOT to try it!"

"Fire resistant!"

"And then you dropped it onto my backpack, which was next to Haru's and then half the lab was on fire!"

"Only a quarter!"

"Same difference!"

"But it was supposed to be fire resistant!"

The blonde pulled at his hair. "You still burned half my backpack. Now there's a big hole in it!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not!"

"Takeru," the brunette pulled the distraught blonde under his arm. "I am truly sorry. I'll buy you a new one."

The classmates who walked the hallway made room for the two boys. Although it wasn't perfect, everyone knew that their friendship would be fire resistant.


	11. Opposite

**Opposite**

**Drabble**

**Word Count**: 117

**Characters**: Daisuke, Yamato

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: The perfect way to get what you want.

If anything, he was sure that he had this in the bag. If he waited patiently and smiled the whole time, he'd get it.

Most people assumed he got his was by whining and being obnoxious. But, truly, he did the complete opposite.

All he had to do was ask once, maybe twice, smile child-like and remember to say "please" in a sweet voice. His sister claimed he had Bambi eyes, so he always tried to use them.

Sure enough, whatever he wanted he received, because other people can't stand it when he's being overly quiet, contained and…adorable.

Although you had to be inside Yamato's head to hear that adjective.

"Fine Daisuke, I'll make you some brownies."


	12. Delivery Boy

**Delivery Boy**

**Drabble**

**Word Count**: 237

**Characters**: Takeru, Taichi

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Takeru has a love/hate relationship with Taichi's new job.

It's a funny thing, love. Takeru once loved. And now there was only pain.

Lazers was the best pizza joint in town, and Takeru always enjoyed a sausage slice after school. When Taichi and Takeru started eating out for dates, they went to Lazers. A lot.

In fact, in the corner booth one Tuesday night was the first time Taichi had ever held Takeru's hand. Lazers obviously symbolized all things Takeru loved: pizza, Taichi and …pizza.

But Takeru didn't think Taichi getting a job at Lazers would be a bad thing. In fact, he had encouraged it. And now Takeru hates the fact that he did so.

Because of his koi's new job as a delivery boy, Takeru sits alone on Friday nights. No more dates, no more handholding, no more Taichi, and most importantly, no pizza.

As his fifth Friday alone (not that he was counting) whittled away, a knock came at the door. Putting on his best sulk face, Takeru went to answer it.

In walked a weary Taichi, pizza box in hand.

"Hey Teeks. I brought you-"

The blonde dismissed the fact that Taichi had 10 layers of grease on him and hugged hum, kissing the brunette sweetly on the mouth.

His one true and everlasting love came back! Takeru snatched the pizza box away and thought to himself, "Maybe I'll like this job after all."

And, after all, it does mean free pizza.


	13. Photo Booth

**Photo Booth**

**Drabble**

**Word Count:** 202

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke, other characters

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Daisuke decides that he and Takeru should take pictures in a photo booth, but it's not working.

It was one of those moments where it was okay to be stupid and silly. At first it was just a cover up for a mistake, but soon it turned into a game of how many strange looks the boys could get.

"Quick, pull it back! They're looking!"

The underpaid survey-giver frowned. She was quiet certain that there were giggles coming from the photo booth, the one with the out of order sign on it. Dumb teenagers, thinking they're so funny. Hiding inside the booth and popping their head out to see if they can catch a passer by off guard. She sighed and wished that she could return to those days.

The two teenage boys who sat laughing inside the photo booth made enough noise to cause a young child to wander away from his distracted window shopping mother. He peeked inside the curtain and said, "What's so funny in here?"

Takeru, not expecting to see someone poke into the curtain, nearly toppled off of the bench. "Holy crap!"

Nearly falling himself, since Takeru grabbed him for support, Daisuke only laughed harder.

This is what happened one Saturday when Daisuke said to Takeru, "Let's go to the mall and mess around."


	14. Caged Satisfaction

Caged Satisfaction 

**Drabble**

**Word Count: **342

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Ken, Miyako, Iori, Koushiro, Jyou, Sora

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Daisuke is sure that what he has in mind is perfectly okay.

I couldn't believe that he was seriously going around asking this. But, to be honest, my curiosity was piqued, too.

It started off with another one of Daisuke's "You know what would be hot?" questions.

This time I knew that he had gone too far; I nearly gagged of the thought of my brother…What was wrong with Daisuke?

"Oh, pftt. It's not anything, like, sexual or…you know, kinky. It's just, you know, a safety precaution. In case he decides to run away."

"Daisuke, you just thought that you'd like to have my brother in a cage. That's just really weird."

"Well, how do you feel about caged boys?"

"I don't feel at all! That's just bizarre!"

"So you wouldn't want Taichi in a cage?"

Okay, so I thought about it for maybe a second. Okay, two.

"…NO!"

Daisuke sighed and called over Hikari. "Hika, how do you feel about caged boys?"

"Hmm, amused."

I wouldn't let him have the last word on this one. "Ken! C'mere!"

"Ken, how do you feel about caged boys?"

"Uh, Scared."

Daisuke frowned. "Hey, Taichi-sempai! How do you feel about caged boys?"

I couldn't believe he shouted that across a pizza place full of people. But what I couldn't believe even more was that my boyfriend shouted back in response.

"Caged boys? I'd say confused."

"Sora, caged boys?"

"I have to agree with Tai, confused."

"Miyako."

"Amused, like Hikari."

"Before you ask, I'm with Ken," Iori piped from the salad line. Koushiro and Jyou simultaneously said, "We concur."

I grinned at Daisuke. Victory was mine.

"Oh shut up Takeru. There's only one more person here left to ask, and it's the only one whose opinion truly matters."

At that instant, Yamato stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's all the yelling?"

Daisuke nearly tripped over the girls to reach my brother.

"Yama! Tell me, how do you feel about caged boys?"

There was a short silence while everyone awaited his answer. With confusion on his face, Yamato unsurely replied, "Satisfied?"

Daisuke still won't let me live it down.


	15. Sweet Somethings

**Sweet Somethings**

**Drabble**

**Word Count: **167

**Characters: **Takeru, Taichi

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Takeru enjoys the fact that his myspace inbox is pretty much filled with messages from Taichi.

_its me just thinking and rambling again, but last time i saw you i wanted to tell you how beautiful i think you are, but i have trouble saying things around people and i get embarrassed easily even though id never show it. i didnt know how you would feel me saying things in front of people. but anyways, i cant wait to see you tomorrow._

_ 3 Taichi_

I couldn't help smiling at this message. I knew that Taichi thought I was "beautiful," as he had already told me through previous messages and in private. But reading it unexpectedly still sent flutter-byes straight to my stomach.

For once, I wasn't the hopeless love struck fool following the object of my affections like a puppy dog. It felt so nice to be told sweet nothings.

On the other hand, they weren't nothings. Taichi's lovingly laced words were most certainly not nothings; no, they were definitely somethings.

That's it. Sweet somethings.

Yes, I loved to receive Taichi's sweet somethings.


	16. Penguiny

Penguiny 

**Drabble**

**Word Count: **215

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke, mentions Taichi and penguins

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Daisuke has some requirements for his future husband.

"Do you know what, Takeru?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, hoping that this wasn't another "You know what would be hot?" questions.

"What Dais?"

"I'm going to marry a penguin."

Takeru did a double take. "What? Did you just say-"

"Yes, I want to marry a penguin."

Sitting up from where he was comfortably lying beneath his favorite tree in Odaiba Park, Takeru glanced down at the burgundy boy. His eyes were shut and his face was blank. This was not a joke, as it was proven by the lack of "Daisuke-smirk".

"Are you serious?"

"Mm hmm. You see, my sister rented that dumb movie March of the Penguins, you know? And anyways, I decided that I would marry a penguin, as they make great dads and all."

"…you do realize that you can't marry an animal, right?"

"Oh no, I mean metaphorically. The guy I end up with has to be, like, penguiny."

Takeru shook his head. "Well, that's interesting."

"Oh, and I decided that he has to be able to swing dance, too."

Lying back down, Takeru allowed Daisuke's words to sink in. Penguins, huh?

"And he also has to be able to juggle."

As a slight breeze rustled the leaves above their heads, Takeru thought to himself, _"Taichi could be my penguin."_


	17. The Woes of a Copy Editor

**The Woes of a Copy Editor**

**Drabble**

**Word Count**: 299

**Characters**: Takeru, Taichi (Taikeru)

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: All Takeru wants to be asked.

Takeru was anxious. Homecoming was approaching and he didn't have a date.

Well, technically he did. Taichi was, by default, his date. But, as is the norm with guys and their girlfriends (and this case boyfriends), they assume that the asking isn't needed.

But it was needed. Even though Taichi and him had been out together, have kissed and held hands and whispered sweet somethings to each other, just because their relationship had escalated to a level of pure bliss that Takeru would never trade for anything in the world, Taichi still needed to ask Takeru.

Last year, before the "google incident," Taichi had asked some girl from his Trig class to go with him. As was custom, the brunette had to get a seal of approval from the other chosen, just to make sure that his technique wasn't lacking.

"What do you think Takeru?" he had asked the blonde, showing him the picture of a book with the name "Hop On Pop" changed to "Go with Tai…to Homecoming."

He nearly melted right there on the spot. He wanted to receive a similar message. He wanted Taichi to find a cute and creative way to show that he really wanted to take him to the dance.

"What do you think Takeru?" The blonde snapped out of his reverie. Taichi was handing him a piece of paper. "Here's my essay. You said you'd edit it, right?"

Ah yes, he did. Sighing, Takeru took it and began to read it. Taichi had misspelled "apparently", didn't know how to use semicolons correctly, and had issues with run on sentences.

But then, embedded in his atrocious English essay, was a message: "Teeks, go to Homecomming with me?"

Takeru looked up, his eyes locking with the glittering brown ones of his adorable boyfriend.

"Yes."


	18. Some Day

**Some Day**

**Drabble**

**Word Count: **166

**Characters:** Daisuke, Takeru, mentions Yamato and nonexistent Yamasuke

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Takeru confronts Daisuke about his nonexistent prerelationship with Yamato.

**A/N:** I just thought this drabble would explain how I feel about all my Yamasukes. In general, I didn't really have an idea of putting Yama and Dai together in these drabbles. They are more about Takeru, his life, his love and his friend. That's why the Yamasuke ones are separate stories. I guess the Taikeru is the relationship I wish I had, and the Yamasuke-hints are how I feel about…certain people. Anyways, just a cute explination. Enjoy!

Takeru sat Daisuke down.

"So, what's up with you and my brother?" He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh, nothing really."

Takeru snorted. "You told me that he kissed you the other day. You two saw a movie together at his place last week. And now you're going to Homecoming. There has to be something."

Chuckling, Daisuke shook his head. "He kissed me to shut me up, I'm sure, we saw that movie last week because you and Taichi were out together and we were both alone, and this whole Homecoming thing is just for us to have a date that isn't just a 'friend'."

"What? That sure sounds like a lot."

The brunette sighed. "Yea, doesn't it? I mean, I think I really like Yama, and I think he feels the same, but we're just dancing around each other. Who knows when we'll finally let ourselves become more than just-friends-who-kiss-and-have-semi-dates-and-go-to-formal-dances-together and turn into the Taichi-Takeru-look-a-like pair."

Takeru shook his head. "Whatever."


	19. Grass Stains

**Grass Stains**

**Drabble**

**Word Count: **155

**Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke, Ken

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The aftermath of a night game of "soccer" amuses Takeru.

It all started with Daisuke pouncing on Takeru. The two boys fell and rolled down the hill that led to the soccer field.

Growling, yelping, slapping, punching, biting and giggles proceeded. It was like the Digidestined days, exccept their blood lust was meerly playful fighting. The acted and sounded like animals. Kicking, swiping, twisting, screeching, and pushing their way towards a laughing Ken, they halted for a second.

With heaving chests, Daisuke and Takeru glanced from Ken to each other. An understanding passed between the two, and before Ken could react, they attacked.

Arms flung, elbows collided, heads bunked, feet connected with other body parts and all three boys tumbled all over the lush, green field.

And so, in first period the next day, Takeru was taking notes when he noticed the huge grass stains on his blue jeans. A wide smile exploded on his face as he sniggered to himself over the night before.


	20. The Gap

**The Gap**

**Drabble**

**Word Count**: 222

**Characters**: Daisuke, Takeru

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Daisuke doesn't know how to relate to Takeru's family problems

**A/N**: A drabble for the topic family in the digimondrabbles community over at LJ.

It wasn't that he didn't care. He did. Takeru was his best friend in the whole wide world. But, when it came to this kind of stuff, he was no good.

Whenever Daisuke tried to complain about his sister, Takeru would frown and mutter about how Daisuke "should be grateful that Jun is apart of every day" for the brunette. He somehow always forgot that Takeru wasn't exactly the same as him.

He never complained about Yamato-san. He never whined about his father. Whenever he had a fight with his mother, he always had guilty feelings about what he'd done wrong as a son.

Daisuke, on the other hand, griped and moaned over all the faults his family had. Nothing was ever really his fault, but then again never was it completely his mother's or his father's. And, okay, not really Jun's either.

So, whenever Takeru got nostalgic over his broken home, Daisuke never knew what to say. What do you tell someone who can't fight with his brother or argue with his father? What do you tell your friend who takes care of his mother more than she does him?

Daisuke found these moments perfect for shutting up and just being there. Besides, it helped fill up the gap left for all times that Takeru's family couldn't be there for him.


	21. Middle Names

Middle Names

**Middle Names**

**Drabble**

**Word Count**: 342

**Characters**: Takeru, Taichi, Mrs. Yagami

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Takeru and Taichi reveal their secret middle names to each other.

**A/N**: I so totally made up these middle names.

It isn't a widely known fact that Takeru's middle name is, indeed, Phineas. If that was your middle name, wouldn't you keep it a secret, too?

So, while Takeru's hidden middle name is quite atrocious, the laws of nature make it justly so that Taichi's middle name be just as ridiculous.

Bob.

Hey, nobody ever said the Yagamis were a smart bunch. Or a normal bunch. Or a sane bunch. Or a well-cooking bunch.

And while Takeru fiercely hid his middle name from the knowledge of all but his parents (who already knew, since they, of course, befouled his person with the very name), Taichi merely ignored his pathetic middle name's very existence.

"Did you know Taichi's middle name is Bob?"

"Mom! And you wonder why I never bring him over."

Mrs. Yagami tutted at her son as she continued to mix the unknown contents in the pot. "Oh, please. You never bring him over because you're too busy with lip-therapy. Which I'm alright with, just as long as you two don't cross the boundaries and don't ever do it in the house alone."

Taichi groaned with exasperation as Takeru tried to hide his overwhelming laughter.

"Bob? Your middle name is _Bob_?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up."

As Taichi wandered into the living room, sulking and muttering, Takeru followed, catching up to place his hand gently into Taichi's.

"If it makes you feel any better, my middle name is Phineas. That's kinda worse than Bob, don't you think?"

Taichi smiled as he pulled Takeru onto the couch beside him. "That's not true at all, but I'm glad you've revealed your shameful name. Although I like Phineas much more than Bob. At least you have pizzaz. I've got nothing but plainness."

With a wry smile, Takeru squeezed Taichi's hand and seductively whispered, "I know _your_ middle name."

Taichi smirked back. "I know _your_ middle name."

As the two boys leaned in, Mrs. Yagami shouted, "No more lip-therapy! Time for eats!"

Once again, Taichi groaned with exasperation and Takeru failed to contain his laughter.


	22. Lost

Lost

**Lost**

**Drabble**

**Word Count: **376

**Characters: **Takeru, Daisuke

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Takeru thinks they're lost; Daisuke knows they're not.

**A/N: **Here's a little philosophy from the mouth of Motomiya.

"Don't even say it."

"Why not? It's not like it's going to change anything."

"It'll change everything."

"Um, no. It really won't. I think you're being a little silly."

"Your face is silly."

"This situation is silly. Turn around, Daisuke!"

The brunette shook his head furiously and gripped the wheel of the car tighter. "No way, Takeru. We're on an adventure."

"An adventure to the middle of nowhere! Face it, Dai, we're-"

"Don't say it!"

Takeru sighed heavily. Allowing the argument to fall for just a few seconds, the blonde glanced out of the window. Trees rushed past as the two teenage boys continued to drive deeper into unknown territory.

He knew that letting Daisuke drive them to the beach was the worst idea since the killing off of JT from Degrassi. As soon as Daisuke exclaimed, "I know where we are! Here's a short cut!" Takeru knew he should've evacuated the car and hitched a ride home.

But instead here he was, strapped into a 75 mile per hour disaster-waiting-to-happen with Daisuke Motomiya deciding their fate.

It truly was a frightening situation.

Daisuke, sensing the blonde's unease, sighed.

"Takeru, the whole point to life is to take some risks, try new roads, and mess things up. If life was meant to be driven on auto pilot all the time, then why do they make cars with stick shifts? We can change our RPMs with a simple shift of gears. We can choose which exit to take and which rest stop to make. Life is an adventure. That's the whole point of living; making the adventure as adventurous as you possibly can. So what if I really had no idea where I was going? So what if we run out of gas, get mugged by Japanese country hicks with gold teeth, end up exploding the car, find ourselves caught in torrential rains, and become victims to the feared and evil highway murderer? So what if we're a bit off schedule? This is life I'm talking about here! We're on an adventure!"

A monumental pause followed as they drove past a sign reading, "Shore Parking: 5 miles."

Daisuke smirked and didn't say a word. Takeru gritted his teeth and silently thanked the Lord.

They continued their adventure.


End file.
